Sálvame y te salvaré
by Lu Lein
Summary: Siempre fueron un secreto. Pero fueron el secreto más lindo, más hermoso, el secreto más puro y más inocente, el secreto con más amor del mundo. / Oneshot JiraHina.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Qué más da.

 **Notas:** El título proviene de una frase de Petronio. En latín es _Serva me, servabo te_. Quise hacer este oneshot porque me gustó la frase, tenía que hacer algo con ella así que elegí a Jiraiya y Hinata, ¿por qué no?, me dije, si soy la bruja de las parejas crack. Espero que les guste el resultado. De antemano gracias por leer y ya saben que los reviews los contesto por MP. Cualquier error, corrección no duden en decírmelo.

 _Para Jiraiya-sama con amor. Porque él se merecía más._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sálvame y te salvaré**

* * *

 **H** inata observa y calla pacíficamente.

Mientras está sentada en el sillón de la sala mira por la ventana abierta la tupida lluvia de afuera. Hacía precisamente ese tipo de clima cuando él llegó al bosque de manera sigilosa y se convirtió en el gran secreto de Hinata Hyuga. El hombre fornido, vistiendo una simple yukata negra, pasa por un lado de ella y no puede evitar revolverle ligeramente el cabello, como ha hecho siempre. Él le dedica una de sus sonrisas tipo sol mientras Hinata siente más cálido el corazón. Jiraiya siempre ha sido así con ella.

Sí, fue en un día lluvioso en que Jiraiya llegó, convirtiéndose en el más grande secreto de Hinata Hyuga. Fue precisamente esa razón por la que su "cadáver" no resucitó en la cuarta guerra ninja tras el jutsu de Kabuto. Porque estaba vivo, aunque no consciente. Necesitó de varios años para restaurar su cuerpo en la montaña de los sapos, hasta que pudo volver y encontró el mundo convertido en una paloma de paz. Le dio tanta vergüenza no haber sido de ayuda que prefirió ocultarle al mundo su existencia. Pero Hinata lo descubrió. Había sido un encuentro de lo más tonto. A Jiraiya le invadió la nostalgia y tuvo el atrevimiento de pasearse por el bosque de Konoha y se encontró a Hinata recogiendo flores silvestres. Los dos se miraron como cervatillos asustados. De pronto un aguacero los pescó de improvisto.

Hinata abrió la boca, ahogando una exclamación y Jiraiya llegó a ella tan rápido que pudo silenciarle los labios con una de sus manos grandes y ásperas mientras que con la otra le indicaba que se callara.

―¿Qué es eso que arrancaste? ―Le preguntó él cuando vio los hongos violetas que tenía en una mano. Hinata empezó a sentirse mal en ese momento. Era veneno.

―Está bien, guardaré su secreto ―musitó quedamente mientras el hombre de largo cabello blanco le pasaba otra tacita de agua con hierbas curativas, sentados bajo un roble.

Con el tiempo Hinata iba más al bosque, la mayoría de las veces no lo encontraba, pero cuando lo hacía no lograba evitar sonreírle de medio lado, una profunda alegría la invadía. Jiraiya hablaba con ella porque tenía ganas de platicar con alguien que no fuera algún sapo. Finalmente Hinata se ganó su confianza y Jiraiya la invitó a pasar por donde tenía una pequeña casa escondida de madera, a las afueras de Konoha, por la frontera que daba a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, por el puente Kanabi. Realmente era pequeña pero tenía todo lo necesario para subsistir, sobre todo cuando ya no soportaba el olor a sapo mojado. Hinata poco a poco se encargó de acondicionar más esa casa. Sin quererlo, las visitas de ella se volvieron rutina para Jiraiya. La esperaba todos los días como los girasoles esperan impacientes el sol de la mañana. Ella llegaba siempre puntual, a las tres.

―Mañana no podré venir ―Le dijo alguna vez ―, saldré de misión con Kiba y Shino.

―Kiba y Shino ―repitió sus nombres mientras comían afuera, sentados en los escalones de madera vieja ―. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuántos años tienes ya?

―Veinte.

―Parece que estás en edad de conseguir algún novio. ¿Ya has pensado en alguno?

―Uhm, yo… yo tengo uno. Es Naruto.

Jiraiya dejó de comer y volteó a verla con suma sorpresa. Después de eso él no volvió a hablar. No se vieron sino hasta dos semanas después, cuando ella llegó de su misión con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Hinata sonriente le pidió que no se preocupara, que iba a desaparecer pronto y su mejilla quedaría blanca como la nieve, en cambio, Jiraiya tomó su tierno rostro entre sus grandes manos y la miró fijamente.

―Me alegra tanto verte caminar ―Sonrió medianamente y luego, sin previo aviso, la abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Jiraiya tras su espalda se sentían bien. Hinata se pensó diminuta ante aquél fornido hombre cerniéndola contra él. Estaba también confundida, pero curiosamente no se sentía incómoda, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ella también lo abrazó.

―Voy a casarme. ―Le platicó esa misma tarde. Las nubes grises empezaron a empañar el cielo azul. Jiraiya la miró expectante ―. Sé que no asistirá a la boda, por eso, unos días antes me vestiré de novia y vendré para que me pueda ver. Haremos una pequeña celebración.

Cuando eso pasó y Jiraiya observó lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido blanco, se acercó a ella, le acarició los brazos y luego se inclinó lentamente hasta encontrar sus labios rosados. Aquella fue la primera vez que Hinata se quedó a dormir en la casa de Jiraiya. Sería una situación que se iba a repetir mucho durante los próximos meses.

Hinata rechazó muchas cosas en pocos días. Le dijo a Naruto que no se casaba con él, cabildeó para que fuera Hanabi quien se quedara con el liderazgo del clan Hyuga, se excusó con Kiba y Shino durante varias misiones, y a ella se le veía muy poco en Konoha. Nadie sabía dónde se metía.

―No quiero seguir escondiéndome. ―Se quejó levemente un día mientras descansaba a un lado de Jiraiya, acostados sobre el fresco césped mirando las estrellas plateadas en el horizonte.

―Pero mi vida, si el misterio hace que las cosas sean más interesantes. ―Y se rió tan brillantemente como a Hinata le gustaba.

―Hablo en serio, Jiraiya-san.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo me digas Jiraiya? ―Ella era presa de los honoríficos, no tenía remedio.

―Mnn… las mismas veces del número de estrellas que hay esta noche.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **H** inata estaba acostada en su propia cama, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo shinobi. Lucía pensativa, considerando las opciones y las oportunidades que tenía. Estaba más que claro que Jiraiya no quería nada serio, es decir, era un hombre cariñoso y alegre que siempre la hacía reír, que había logrado que nada le importara a ella más que su felicidad, pero no iba a pedirle que fuera su novia, mucho menos le propondría matrimonio.

 _Libertad._

Jiraiya era libertad. Él era una nube que viajaba libre por el cielo, sin preocupaciones. No podía obligarlo a cambiar, no era capaz de intentar eso, y no sería el Jiraiya del que se enamoró. Sonrió imperceptiblemente para ella misma, dentro del misterio, como decía él. Ellos vivirían entre lo escondido, esa era su única opción y su única oportunidad con él. Debía aceptarlo o dejar todo.

¿Dejar todo? ¿Dejar a Jiraiya?

Oh, Dios. No podía. Ya no podía. Y no precisamente por ella sino por él. Ella era fuerte y tenía una vida por delante. Jiraiya estaba en los últimos resquicios del otoño de su existencia y el que todo terminara solo iba a desahuciarlo, lo devolvería a la montaña de los sapos. Hinata no quería eso, Hinata quería hacerlo feliz.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Salvarse o salvarlo?

―¿Qué es lo que tenemos, Jiraiya? ―Le preguntó esa tarde mientras comían dentro, pues los vientos de octubre ya calaban en los huesos ―. Quiero saber… qué es lo que represento para ti ―exigió sonrojada, con la mirada al suelo.

―Tú, mi preciosa, eres todo para mí ―exclamó, dándole un besito en los labios, volviendo a comer.

" _No quiere quedarse solo"_ , comprendió Hinata. No, no la amaba. Pero estaba bien porque no dolió. Sinceramente Hinata tampoco lo amaba, era más bien un sentimiento de estar bien con una persona, acompañándose sin compromiso. Como algo más que un amigo pero menos que un amante. Tenían una relación que probablemente nadie podría comprender, ni siquiera ellos. Era tan especial y tan intrínseca.

Hoy han cumplido cuatro largos años de estarse viendo a escondidas y parece como si solo hubiera pasado un parpadeo singular. Hinata está sentada en el sofá de Jiraiya mientras observa la lluvia pesada por la ventana. El hombre alto va vestido con una yukata negra, pasa por un lado de ella y no puede evitar revolverle el cabello mientras sonríe.

Paz, tranquilidad, blanco, un cielo levemente nublado, un día de otoño mientras las hojas naranjas caen como en lluvia, dormir, el respirar pausado, el inicio de una sonrisa, el viento en el rostro, el olor de una comida recién hecha, las flores silvestres adornando una mesita con libros inéditos que no se venderán jamás y que por lo tanto solo tienen una única lectora. Les encantaba la vida que tenían.

No había ningún compromiso ni tenía por qué haberlo.

Hinata lo observa salir al tejado y piensa, "Él realmente me salvó".

Jiraiya voltea para verla retomar su lectura y piensa, "De verdad la amo".

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 **L** os años pasan como arena entre los dedos y Hinata está de acuerdo en seguir oculta entre los brazos de Jiraiya, entre su largo cabello blanco que es cálido. Pero él no quiere seguir en la oscuridad. Quiere salir a la luz junto a Hinata, poder decírselo a Naruto porque lo extraña, quiere verlo. Cuando se lo plantea a la Hyuga, ella rotundamente le dice que no. La acostumbró a vivir entre las sombras y no puede culparla.

―Voy a quedarme aquí… contigo para siempre ―exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas, mirando su estómago mientras lo acariciaba con una mano. Jiraiya abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido.

―¿Estás…? ―Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular toda la pregunta. Hinata solo asintió mientras lo veía con dulzura.

El peliblanco sonrió abiertamente y fue hacia ella para abrazarla, luego soltó una carcajada de alegría y le dio un beso largo. Que todo el mundo se jodiera, que las ranas se jodieran, que incluso Naruto se jodiera, ¡iba a ser papá!

―¿Cuánto tenemos embarazados? ―preguntó mientras la tomaba de los hombros sin poder quitar su cara de idiota feliz. Hinata se enterneció por su pregunta, inmediatamente se había subido al barco junto con ella sin dudarlo, la iba apoyar.

―Cuatro meses.

―Corazón, ¡vamos a tener un hijo, este es mi día favorito! No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, todo irá bien. Cariño, yo estaré contigo.

―¿En verdad? ―Había estado tan nerviosa desde hace semanas, intentando encontrar el momento y las palabras para decírselo, en las noches imaginaba que la rechazaba, que le decía que tal vez ese hijo era de alguien en Konoha. Pero no, Jiraiya era Jiraiya.

―¡Por supuesto! Ya sé que mi fama me antecede, pero tú eres la última en mi corazón. Después de ti no habrá nadie más que nuestro bebé.

―Jiraiya ―pronunció su nombre suavemente y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, lo abrazó enseguida. Lo amaba tanto. El hombre le pasó un brazo por la espalda, acunándola contra su pecho.

Su nombre fue Nadeshiko y era una niña preciosa, de grandes ojos lilas y cabello blanco. Tenía la misma piel tersa de su madre y su tranquilidad, con una sonrisa igual de brillante que la de su padre. Cuando Jiraiya la tuvo entre sus brazos tenía ganas de reír fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lloraría, era un sentimiento muy extraño.

―Hinata, las amo, a la niña y a ti ―exclamó viendo a su hija.

―Nosotras también te amamos, Jiraiya ―Y le sonríe levemente, dirigiéndole su constante mirada cálida como la del primer día que se vieron en el bosque, cuando ella cayó presa de un envenenamiento por hongos y él la salvó, cuando la lluvia se desató sobre ellos cubriéndolos fríamente, como obligándolos a darse calor.

Siempre fueron un secreto. Pero fueron el secreto más lindo, más hermoso, el secreto más puro y más inocente, el secreto con más amor del mundo.


End file.
